Sou
|songfeat = collab |imagegroup = |officialillustrator =ASAMI & Ichijoleon (一条れおん) |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = |officialromajiname = |officialengname = |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 19|birthmonth = 08|birthyear = 1998|birthref = Sou's NND userpage Answer in ask.fm about his birthday |status = Active |years = 2013-present |YTusername = |YTchannel = UCLAhLxCcqi5afnNTQNnfX-g niconico Sou |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 25382626 |mylist1 = 35381695 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co1902683 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Isubokuro, Wolpis Kater |otheractivity = |country = }} Sou is a relatively new , having only begun uploading songs in 2013. He has a calm and refreshing voice and often writes 'Refreshingly' in his titles to emphasise this. Although he covers many songs which fit his voice type, he does occasionally cover songs such as "Ikkitousen" , which has a more dance element to it, unusual for his voice type. He is a close friend of Isubokuro and they often collaborate together, forming an unit named "Soborogohan" (そぼろごはん) His most viewed video to date is "心做乚” , with over 4 million views. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on December 30, 2014) # (Released on April 03, 2015) # (Released on June 03, 2015) # (Released on August 16, 2015) # (Released on August 16, 2015) # (Released on December 30, 2015) # (Released on December 31, 2015) # (Released on December 31, 2015) # Connecting (Released on March 29, 2016) # (Released on May 11, 2016) # Sunflower with Okaeritte Ie (Released on August 14, 2016) # (Released on December 31, 2016) # Wolpis-sha no Teikyou de Okurishimashita. (Released on February 22, 2017) # Nico Link CD 2 (Release in April, 2017) # High End Prince (Released on December 29, 2017) }} Collaboration Units * Soborogohan (そぼろごはん, Minced Rice) with Isubokuro * Evesou (いぶそう) with Eve List of Covered Songs (Night Tale Deceive) (2013.03.19) (Not in mylist) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Lifespan and the Last Day) (2013.10.20) # "Kuraiya" (2013.12.02) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (Lost One's Weeping) (2013.12.26) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (2014.01.09) # "Eimin Douwa" (Fairy Tale of Eternal Sleep) (2014.01.31) # "ELECT" (2014.02.24) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) (2014.03.09) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.03.25) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" (2014.04.02) # "Kuusou Sekai to Omocha no Shinzou" (A Heart of Toys and a Fantasy World) (2014.04.05) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) (2014.04.13) # "Inokori Sensei" (2014.04.19) # "Koshitantan" (2014.04.24) # "Anti-Beat" (2014.04.29) # "Baka no Nomigusuri" (An Idiot's Drug) (2014.05.06) # "Onaji Hanashi" feat. Sou and Eiri (2014.05.10) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) (2014.05.14) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" (2014.05.24) # "Dokusen Yoku" (Mono Poisoner) (2014.06.02) # "Gishinanki" (2014.06.15) # "Undead Enemy" (2014.06.24) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" (Friday's Good Morning) (2014.07.06) # "Q" (2014.07.28) # "Nemuri Hime" (Sleeping Beauty) (2014.08.19) # "Ringo Hanabi to Soda no Umi" (Apple Fireworks and a Sea of Soda) (2014.08.27) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" feat. Sou and Nayugorou (2014.08.30) # "Milk Crown on Sonnetica" (2014.09.17) # "Hibikase" (2014.10.12) # "Sayonara Ryou Kataomoi" (Goodbye to Our Mutual, Unrequited Love)(2014.10.22) # "Kasa wo Sashite" (2014.11.01) # "Hide and Seek" (2014.11.13) # "Mirai Kei Innocence" (2014.11.18) # "DECO*27 Memorial Mix" feat. Sou, @gain, Meychan, Ivu., Bee and Yukimi (2014.11.27) # "Bouken No Sho ga Kiemashita!" (Your Adventure Log Has Vanished!) feat. Sou and Isubokuro (2014.12.01) # "Oni KYOKAN" (Demon KYOKAN) feat. Sou and Isubokuro (2014.12.17) # "Donut Hole" (2014.12.20) # "Suki Kirai" -GigaP Arrange ver.- feat. Sou and Capi (2014.12.25) # "Hoshi ga Kieta Natsu" (2014.12.31) # "Migi ni Ma Girl" (Girlving to the Right) (2015.01.08) # "Shopan to Kouri no Hakken" (Chopin and the White Keys of Ice) (2015.01.10) # "Charon" (2015.01.17) # "Attakain Dakara~♪" -English ver.- feat. kalon., Shakemii, Stungun, Ashikubi, Shoose, kain and Sou (2015.01.18) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (Young Disease Outburst Boy) feat. Sou and Isubokuro (2015.01.29) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.02.04) # "Kimi wa Inase na Girl" (You're a Gallant Girl) feat. Sou and Lis (2015.02.14) # "Darling Doll" (2015.02.22) # "Kuusou Ressha" (Sky Symphony Train) feat. Sou and Isubokuro (2015.02.28) # "Keppekishou" (2015.03.04) # "Ikkitousen" (2015.03.18) # "Blessing ✡ New Stars Edition" feat. Aimiya Zero, Azuru, Kishin, sakuya., Shima, Sou, Tamahiyo., Bun, PLUIE, Madotsuki@, Mirei, Rimutaro and Wakou (2015.04.04) # "Dan Dan Takaku Naru" (Gradually Getting Higher) (2015.04.05) # "Dragon Night" (2015.04.19) # "Akaito" (2015.05.03) # "Hearted Doll" (2015.05.12) # "Mr.Music" feat. Yukimura., Sou, Kanna, Nanao, Tsukasashi, Isubokuro and Banana (2015.05.15) # "Akatsuki Zukuyo" (Dawn Moonlit Night) (2015.06.06) # "Shishunki Shounen Shoujo" (Teenage Boys and Girls) (2015.06.10) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" ( Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!) feat. Sou and Isubokuro (2015.06.13) # "Gekijou Aika" (2015.06.19) # "Ijiwaru na Deai" (Mean Encounter) (2015.07.05) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" (Bamboo Cutter's Overnight Sensation) feat. Sou and Capi (2015.07.07) # "Aira" (2015.07.10) # "Tawagoto Speaker" (Nonsense Speaker) (2015.07.24) # "Pride Kakumei" (Pride Revolution) (2015.07.31) # "Summertime Record" (2015.08.18) # "Silhouette" (Naruto Shippuuden OP) (2015.08.30) # "Kokoronashi" (No Heart) (2015.09.06) # "Akogare Heroine" (Longing Heroine) feat. @gain, Sou, Yukimi, Meychan and Kaoru (2015.9.12) # "Ren'ai Saiban" (Love Trial) (2015.9.17) # "Kyouka Suigetsu" (Mirror Flower, Water Moon) (2015.10.21) # "Happy Halloween" feat. Sou and Isubokuro (2015.10.30) # "Meryuu" (Mairieux) (2015.11.15) # "World of Paradox" (2012.11.22) # "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" (Osomatsu-san OP) feat. Sou, Ivu., Yukimi, @gain, Bee and Meychan (2015.11.27) # "Ayatori" (Cat's Cradle) (2015.12.03) # "Natsu ga Owaru Kaze no Oto" (The Sound of Summer's Last Wind; Original song with ) (2015.12.13) # "Haito Ateliesta Nite" (In the Ruined City, Ateliesta) feat. Sou and Kurokumo (2015.12.31) # "Boku ga Monster ni Natta Hi" (That Day I Became a Monster) (2016.01.08) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.02.01) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocolate" (Rotten Heresy and Chocolate) (2016.02.16) # "22 Seiki no Bokura wa" (We of the 22nd Century) (2016.02.28) # "Toshoshitsu no Hon" (A Library Book; Original with Nishijima Thorndique) (2016.04.01) # "lllToluthin Antennalll" (2016.04.06) # "Risky Maze" (2016.04.08) # "Alien Alien" (2016.04.12) # "Andromeda Andromeda" feat. Sou and Eve (2016.04.18) # "Fuyuukan" (Floating Feeling) (2016.05.11) # "Suki na Koto Dake de ii Desu" (All I Need are Things I Like) (2016.05.13) # "Tokyo Discotheque Girl" (2016.06.10) # "RE-OVERDOSE" (2016.06.26) # "Super Nuko World" feat. Sou and Kain (2016.07.07) # "Rocket Cider" (2016.08.03) # "Kami no Manimani" (At the Mercy of God) feat. Wolpis Kater, Sou, and Isubokuro (2016.08.11) # "Amekigoe Zankyou" (Echo of My Voice in the Rain) (2016.08.19) # "Fragile" (2016.09.18) # "Yume Tourou" (Dream Lantern) (RADWIMPS song) (2016.10.15) # "Wakusei Loop" (Planet Loop) (2016.11.01) # "Mousou Kanshou Daishou Renmei" (Delusion Sentimentality Compensation Federation) (2016.11.26) # "Koi" (Love) (2016.11.29) # "Dance Robot Dance" (2016.12.18) # "Karada no Bunkai to Kouchiku, Matawa Shinwa no Enkan-sei ni Tsuite" (The Disassembly and Reconstruction of the Body, or Concerning the Circular Nature of Rings) (2017.01.06) # "Taiyoukei Disco" (Solar System Disco) (2017.01.28) # "Otori to Chishi Doku" (Decoy and Lethal Poison) (2017.02.24) # "Sakura no Ame" (Rain of Cherry Blossom) feat. Sou and Aoi (2017.03.16) # "Teikoku Shoujo" (Imperial Girl) (2017.03.21) # "Suisei Honeymoon" (Comet Honeymoon) (2017.04.16) # "Kaidoku Funou" (Indecipherable) (Atom: the Beginning OP) (2017.04.21) (TmBox only) # "Dreamless Dreams" (2017.05.16) # "Nonsense Bungaku" (Literary Nonsense) (2017.05.23) # "nee" (2017.06.09) # "Redire" (2017.06.22) # "Peace Sign" (My Hero Academia OP) (2017.07.29) # "Regulus" (2017.08.19) # "Haita" (Exclusion) feat. Sou and Eve (2017.08.25) # "Byoumei wa Ai datta" (The Disease Called Love) (2017.09.26) # "Dramaturgy" (Dramaturgy) (2017.10.14) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2017.11.07) # "Iiya Iiya Iiya" (Whatever whatever whatever) feat. Sou and Eve (2017.11.26) # "Sakihokore Tokoyo no Hana" (Bloom, Flowers of the Netherworld) (2017.12.11) # "Haiiro to Ao" Discography For Nico Link albums see here For Okaeritte Ie albums see here |track1title = Migi ni Ma Girl |track1info = |track1lyricist = Harufuri |track1composer = Harufuri |track1arranger = |track2title = Shishunki Shounen Shoujo |track2info = |track2lyricist = Saryuu |track2composer = Saryuu |track2arranger = |track3title = Gishinanki |track3info = |track3lyricist = Umetora |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Renai Saiban |track4info = |track4lyricist = 40mP |track4composer = 40mP |track4arranger = |track5title = Natsu ga Owaru Kaze no Oto |track5info = |track5lyricist = ANDRIVEBOiz |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Sarishinohara |track6info = |track6lyricist = MikitoP |track6composer = MikitoP |track6arranger = |track7title = Mirai Kei Innocence |track7info = |track7lyricist = koyori |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Shinsekai LIVE |track8info = |track8lyricist = Orangestar |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Darling Doll |track9info = |track9lyricist = Zips |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Chopin to Kouri no Hakken |track10info = |track10lyricist = Mafumafu |track10composer = Mafumafu |track10arranger = |track11title = Kokuu Fukuka no Yuu Utsu |track11info = |track11lyricist = koyori |track11composer = koyori |track11arranger = |track12title = Sakasa Syndrome |track12info = |track12lyricist = 19 -iku- |track12composer = 19 -iku- |track12arranger = |track13title = Ayatori |track13info = |track13lyricist = Mafumafu |track13composer = Mafumafu |track13arranger = |track14title = Meryuu |track14info = |track14lyricist = n-buna |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = StarCrew |track15info = |track15lyricist = Akagami |track15composer = |track15arranger = }} Gallery |Sou donuthole.png|Sou as seen in his cover of "Donut Hole" |SouTwitterIcon.png|Sou as seen in his twitter icon |Sou channelart1.png|Sou's YT channel banner |Sou YT.png|Sou's YT channel avatar |Soulis B9zQbCQCMAI5PIh.png|Sou and Lis as seen in their cover of "Kimi wa Inase na Girl" |CBGiqXMUQAA45as.png|Sou's past Twitter icon |Sou g-3Qpf5K.png|Sou's oldTwitter icon |CAZTpIEVAAAErAl.png|Sou's Twitter banner |Sou start.png|Sou as seen in START |Sou by laruchip.png|Sou as seen in his twitter banner |Sou by Subasu.png|Sou's twitter icon Illust. by Subaru |Delsou.jpg|Sou's old twitter icon Illust. by Danjou Sora |Del2.jpg|Sou's current twitter icon by Danjou Sora }} Trivia External Links * Twitter * Twitcasting * TmBox * Instagram * Ask.fm Category:Bomberman Category:Okaeritte Ie Category:Nico Link